


Dévorer

by leahday



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Devour, F/F, Fan request, Tentacles, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leahday/pseuds/leahday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Miko Vampire. You are freaking awesome, mate! This is my last requested story as I am no longer taking on story requests due to real life.</p>
<p>Set after Ursula triumphed over Triton. Ariel finds herself in a disconcerting situation in which she learns that the Cecaelia is not only a wicked witch, she’s also partial to a wee bit of cannibalism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dévorer

Dévorer

By Leah Day

Summary

Written for Miko Vampire. You are freaking awesome, mate! This is my last requested story as I am no longer taking on story requests due to real life.

Set after Ursula triumphed over Triton. Ariel finds herself in a disconcerting situation in which she learns that the Cecaelia is not only a wicked witch, she’s also partial to a wee bit of cannibalism.

Disclaimer

I do not own a thing. Rated a nice big fat m for juicy fem slash and Ursula’s erratic dietary requirements.   
Ariel’s age has been upgraded to suit the story and it has been written in Australian and UK English.

The entrance to Ursula’s lair

Fearful, the young princess slipped into a patch of shadow.  
“What have I done?” she thought.  
She looked down at the polyp that was once her proud father and could see that he was thinking the same thing as well.  
Offering herself to the witch in order to save Eric and her family was certainly not something one did, especially if one was a princess.  
She wanted to flee. She wanted to flee so very badly.

OoO

There was a whoosh of bubbles.  
Ursula flew gracefully into the girl and polyp’s line of vision.  
“Well, angelfish. Life at the top was very interesting,” she informed briskly, her grey eyes then narrowed. “But what do with you?” she mused. “What shall I do with you …”  
Ariel swallowed nervously.  
A most devious, smile formed upon the new monarch’s luscious red lips.  
“My dear,” she purred.  
Almost gently, she draped her tentacles around Ariel’s tail and waist.  
The mer girl struggled fretfully but her efforts were in vain.  
“Tell you what,” Ursula said, stroking Ariel’s fringe aside with an ebony limb. “You stay in my first stomach and I’ll let you live. I’ll make you my mate and protégée. But, if you reach my second stomach ... If you fall too far ... Ho, ho, ho, my dearest girl … You’ll die.”  
Before Ariel could give a response she was ruthlessly pulled into Ursula’s rapidly expanding mouth.  
“No!” the mermaid shouted but it was far too late.

OoO

Down, down, down she went, sliding further and further toward the two stomachs.  
‘Have to reach the first, have to reach the first, have to reach the first!’  
To her immense horror, Ariel saw two holes. One was on the far left, the other was on the far right. Both were black, cavernous and ominous.  
‘Which one is it?’ she thought hysterically. ‘Poseidon help me!’  
There was so little time.   
So little time to think. 

Outside of the witch’s belly.

Satisfied, the sea queen belched then licked her lips.  
“Ta, ta, Triton! Let’s hope your girl slipped into the right belly.”

Queen Ursula’s chambers

“I do suppose it’s about time to throw the young lady up,” the witch declared loftily.  
Lurching forwards, she opened her mouth as wide as she could and began to push the girl out of her belly.

OoO

Covered in saliva, Ariel gasped, groaned and struggled.   
The creamy, sticky … goo clung to her thin body like a blood-sucking parasite would to flesh thusly limiting her movements to feeble, inconsequential jerks.  
Ursula sighed.  
“Slow, too slow,” she muttered under her breath.  
Using her tentacles to hold the trident, she hovered over the girl.   
Taking hold of the diminutive royal’s arms, the witch began to efficiently lick the princess, returning the mass of sticky substance, quite gradually, to her body.  
Ariel shifted uneasily, wanting to swat the hot, red muscle away from her face, but the Cecaelia’s grip was strong and the substance she was bound in was taking quite some time to yield.  
She tingled when the muscle swiped her lips.   
Curiously enough, that particular sensation had not been unpleasant. 

OoO

Finally the sac broke.   
Exhausted and relieved beyond measure, Ariel took a deep, shuddering breath. Her head lulled backwards, supported by a sleek tentacle whilst the witch, not quite finished, continued to lather her with her tongue.   
Lower and lower the older woman descended, recovering every last drop of bodily fluid that coated the mermaid. 

OoO

Swathed in ebony and lavender limbs, Ariel was lowered gently onto the giant clam bed.  
Ursula continued in her attentions to her body, her lush mouth and hot tongue kissed and lathered Ariel’s stomach, playfully sliding around and inside her belly button.

OoO

Cuddling her prey with her many appendages, Ursula purred a sleeping spell into the angel’s ear, as soon as the girl’s body went limp and the breathing became even and soft, the witch curled her arms around her and joined her in her slumber.

OoO

When Ariel awoke, she received quite the surprise.  
Her legs had returned.  
“A gift, my sweet,” Ursula drawled, lying behind her, a hand resting on the girl’s lean rib cage.   
“I can breathe,” Ariel whispered.  
The witch lightly stroked a finger along a lavender seashell.  
“These are not necessary,” she purred and began to undo the binding that held the shells to the princess’s breasts.  
Casting the shells aside, the Cecaelian sea queen rolled the girl over then pulled her beneath her.  
Tentacles swirled possessively around her waist and arms and the limb curled loosely around her waist gently slithered to where Ariel’s most secret place dwelled.  
The mermaid stiffened, only calming slightly when Ursula’s lips teased her neck.  
The tentacle slipt inside.  
Ariel stiffened again. Her body arched off the clam mattress then slumped back, trembling and twitching.  
Ursula smiled.  
Licking the girl’s neck, she lowered herself till she was facing Ariel’s petite breasts.  
Tenderly, she covered one in her mouth and bit into it.  
Ariel’s lips parted. A cry of pain sprung from her throat.   
Ursula groaned gutterly, suckling slowly.  
The instant pain ebbed away.   
The girl whimpered softly, raising her hips. The heavy tentacle nestled within her, snugly embroiling her, easily pinned her down, Ariel had little choice but to remain where she was.  
With slow deliberation, the tentacle within the girl began to rub the clitoral walls it dwelt in.  
Arching backwards, Ariel moaned deeply. She stretched out like a cat bathing in sunlight, losing herself to the dark sensations, urging her seductress on.  
Ursula did not need the encouragement. Everything was going the way she hoped.  
She slid her teeth out of the heaving blood soaked bosom and swirled her tongue around the trembling pert nipple.  
Ariel whined sweetly.  
Lips dripping with the mermaid’s blood, Ursula smiled evilly down at her quarry.  
‘Such a succulent little commodity,’ she thought.  
And for the remainder of that day, the witch feasted on the princess.

The end

 

Authors note

“Dévorer” is French for “Devour”  
The idea for this fic came when Miko asked me if I could write about Ursula in a Naga Vore fashion, thus having her devour Ariel. Me, knowing next to nothing about Kingdom of Hearts or Naga Vore, am so grateful that Miko was patient enough to talk me through the whole thing.


End file.
